


Pequeñas piezas

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Snuff, Teratophilia, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twitter, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: A collection of my twitter threads pertaining to Resident Evil. Comment on the ones you like and I may make them actual fics!
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant, Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Table of Contents  
August 2020

2: Leon ~ Public indecency, sex toys ~ bottom Leon

3: GroupXLeon ~ orgy, nipple pay ~ Bottom Leon

4: STARSXWesker ~ orgy, finger sucking, double penetration, hand job, dick stepping, loss of virginity, nipple play ~ Top STARS Bottom Wesker Bottom Chris

5: LeonXAda ~ anal fisting, teratophilia ~ Top Ada Bottom Leon

6: GroupXLeon ~ gore, wound fucking ~ Bottom Leon

7: KrauserXGroupXLeon ~ bondage, trans Leon, rimming, oral sex, fingering ~ Bottom Leon

8: LeonXChrisXOther ~ forced oral, mutual noncon, somnophilia, gunpoint ~ Top Chris Bottom Leon

9: Mr XXLeon ~ rimming, cum eating, dubcon ~ Bottom Leon

10: Leon

11: GroupXLeon ~ Drugging, finger sucking, group sex, dubcon ~ Bottom Leon

12: ?XLeon ~ stuck in a wall ~ Bottom Leon

13: Mr XXLeon ~oral, size difference, terato, trans Leon

14: ?XLeon ~ Nipple Play ~ Bottom Leon

15: ChrisXWesker ~ oral, facial, crying, deepthroat

16: WeskerX? ~ Terato, oral, fingering, hand jobs, domination, noncon

17:VergilXWesker ~ bullying, masturbation, facial, crossover 

18: KrauserXLeon ~ fingering, fisting, trans Leon ~ Top Krauser Bottom Leon

19: ?XLeon ~ trans Leon, knife play, blood drinking, weapon insertion, dubcon, squirting ~ Top ? Bottom Leon

20: Leon ~ mind control, filming, trans Leon

21: ?XLeon ~ mind control, wound fucking ~ Bottom Leon

22: ?XLeon ~ orgy, terato, size difference, oral sex, voyeurism ~ Bottom Leon

23: ChrisXLeonX? ~ double penetration, oral, spitroast, terato, noncon, orgy ~ Bottom Chris

24: ChrisXLeon ~ Top Chris Bottom Leon

September

25: WeskerXChrisXLeonXPiers ~ dom sub, mind break, terato, breeding ~ Top Wesker Bottom Chris Bottom Leon Bottom Piers 26: LeonX? ~ Necrophilia, noncon, orgy, voyeurism, multiple penetration, trans Leon, vaginal anal and oral, crying, humiliation ~ Bottom Leon

27: LeonX? ~ Toys, noncon, oral, bondage, humiliation, public sex, humiliation ~ Bottom Leon

28: LeonXLas Plagas ~ Parasite, filming, trans Leon ~ Bottom Leon

29: KrauserXLeon ~ jealousy, vaginal, fingering, breeding, trans Leon, voyeurism ~ Top Krauser Bottom Leon

30: LeonXChris ~ Trans Leon, masturbating, phone sex, fisting, filming ~ Bottom Leon

31: LeonX? ~ aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration ~ Bottom Leon

32: LeonX? ~ orgy, drunk sex, dubcon ~ Bottom Leon

33: LeonX? ~ collar and leash, drugged, dubcon, hypersensitive, orgy, nipple play, trans, office sex, cockwarming ~ Bottom Leon

34: LeonXMerchant ~ hypothermia, trans, dirty talk ~ Top Merchant Bottom Leon

35: LeonX? ~ terato, knotting, sex toys ~ Bottom Leon

36: WeskerX? ~ terato, voyeurism, noncon, multiple orgasms, cum inflation, filming, bondage ~ Bottom Wesker

37: ChrisX? ~ insects, bondage, oviposition, noncon, crying ~ Bottom Chris

38: LeonX? ~ gangbang, drunk, sex toys, trans ~ Bottom Leon

39: LuisXLeonXKrauser ~ cuck, possessive sex ~ Top Krauser Bottom Leon

40: KrauserXLeon ~ Blackmail, terato ~ Top Krauser Bottom Leon

41: LeonX? ~ gangbang, aphrodesiac, terato ~ Bottom Leon

42: LeonXSebastian ~ Crossover, alcohol, trans, nipple play

43: LeonXAdaX? ~ terato, femdom, size difference ~ Bottom Leon

44: Leon ~ bondage ~ Bottom Leon

45: LeonX? ~ noncon, drugging, bondage ~ Bottom Leon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon  
> Public indecency, sex toys  
> bottom Leon

When it's too hot out and Leon can't be bothered wearing anything other than a jockstrap, plug, and a thin tank top, complaining about the heat while plucking at the front of his top and making sure he bends over enough for people to see he wouldn't mind getting a bit sweatier


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GroupXLeon  
> orgy, nipple pay  
> Bottom Leon

Leon having puffy nipples under that tight shirt in re4 and the monks of the church tearing the material off them so they can all suckle on his tits. He's trying to fight them off but there's too many and it feels too good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STARSXWesker  
> orgy, finger sucking, double penetration, hand job, dick stepping, loss of virginity, nipple ply  
> Top STARS Bottom Wesker Bottom Chris

stars taking their turns fucking their mission commander trying to get Wesker to show any emotion. Barry fucking his mouth while teasing his nipples, Rebecca riding him, Enrique fucking his ass while Kenneth fingers his throat, Joseph and Richard dping him. Forest jacking him off while pounding him. Jill stepping on his cock and making fun of him the entire time. Chris getting too nervous to top and letting Wesker fuck him, too embarrassed to admit this being his first time. They take bets on who'll make Wesker crack. They all lose


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXAda  
> anal fisting, teratophilia  
> Top Ada Bottom Leon

Leon in the prison section of re2 and he's all sweaty and gross from fucking so many monsters already but now that they've got his scent more of them are going to want to fill him up so Ada decides to help him get ready by stretching his ass with a fist or two before he continues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GroupXLeon  
> gore, wound fucking  
> Bottom Leon

Plagas Leon getting gangbanged but he doesn't have enough holes for everybody so they cut new ones into him with their knives and saws and then fuck the holes with their cocks and tentacles


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KrauserXGroupXLeon  
> bondage, trans Leon, rimming, oral sex, fingering  
> Bottom Leon

Leon gets hog-tied and his whole as is out, captured and exposed by Krauser, on display for Sadler and his men. They all rim him and eat him out, talk dirty to him, multiple men fingering him at the same time. It's like an elaborate ritual that breaks Leon down to whimpering, begging them to fuck him, for a monster, a tentacle, anything, he's so wet and needy. When they get tired of him begging he gets passed around but everyone just fucks his throat while others play with his pussy. He may belong to Sadler now but part of the contract was that Krauser is in control of who fucks Leon's holes and he's not interested in sharing


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXChrisXOther  
> forced oral, mutual noncon, somnophilia, gunpoint  
> Top Chris Bottom Leon

Leon's eyeliner staining his cheeks as he's forced to suck Chris' cock at gunpoint. It's far too big for him and he keeps gagging on it. Chris is tied up and unconscious, unaware of what's happening but he wakes up a few thrusts before he's cumming down Leon's throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr XXLeon  
> rimming, cum eating, dubcon  
> Bottom Leon

Mr X finally catching Leon holding him upside down while tightly holding him by the waist, and tongue fucking him with his thick inhumane tongue. It's not as big as a licker's but he's got much better technique as he eats all of the cum the other monsters left behind


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon

Leon wanders around the house in an oversized shirt and nothing else. He doesn't touch himself but keeps watching porn throughout the door till this thighs are slick and when there's a knock on the door he ready for whoever it is to breed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GroupXLeon  
> Drugging, finger sucking, group sex, dubcon  
> Bottom Leon

Leon grabbed by the throat, his captor fucking Leon's mouth and throat with his fingers, holding a pill between his fingers. It works too get Leon spacy and warm, relaxed, and he stops fighting to let the man and his friends undress and fuck him


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?XLeon  
> stuck in a wall  
> Bottom Leon

Leon stuck in a wall and he acts like he hates it at first but the fact he can't see what's fucking him turns him on so much and he's such a slut for it. After a while he holds his ass open with his hands hoping to get mounted again


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr XXLeon  
> oral, size difference, terato, trans Leon

Leon getting caught by Mr X and thinking it's over but Mr X just holds him for a moment before dropping him on a table. Leon thinks he's going to die until X starts undressing him and he'd so hard, he's been imagining getting fucked by X the whole time but he never thought X was mentally there enough for that or for being gentle like he's being here, gently lifting Leon to his mouth and sucking on his clit, tongue penetrating and fucking his cunt. Leon should be terrified but he's in heaven as he starts to roll his hips against X's face


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?XLeon  
> Nipple Play  
> Bottom Leon

Leon's got these sensitive nipples that get all puffy and people can't stop playing with them through his shirt until he's whimpering and trying to pull away by backing into them ass first, practically begging them to fuck him right there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChrisXWesker   
> oral, facial, crying, deepthroat

Re1 Chris getting crowded under the stairs by Wesker, reminded of all the help Wesker had given him and having to choke on his cock to show his gratitude. Wesker can only cum when Chris starts crying from how rough he's fucking his throat.  
Or the complete opposite when Wesker demands repayment in the form of Chris' cum, getting on his knees to suck and jerk Chris' cock until he cums all over Wesker's sunglasses


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeskerX?  
> Terato, oral, fingering, hand jobs, domination, noncon

Wesker's the kind of guy that would go through the test subjects and finger them, suck them off, or jack them off to show that he's in total control of them and their bodies, no matter how monstrous they become


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXWesker  
> bullying, masturbation, facial, crossover

Vergil knocking Wesker to the ground, kneeling over him, and masturbating, not letting Wesker touch him until he's cumming and spilling his fluids all over Wesker's face. Then he gets off him and leaves, telling him he's too filthy to fuck


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KrauserXLeon  
> fingering, fisting, trans Leon  
> Top Krauser Bottom Leon

Krauser's got these meaty fingers and he feeds them to Leon's pussy one at a time as Leon's juices drop down his arm. Leon's so tight around his massive fist and he clings to Krauser to ground himself it's just a few twists of the wrist to get Leon to cum.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?XLeon  
> trans Leon, knife play, blood drinking, weapon insertion, dubcon, squirting  
> Top ? Bottom Leon

Leon getting fucked with a knife against his throat, told he'll be cut if he cums and he grits his teeth, fights it, but after the guy's finished, Leon's pussy filled with cum, he fucks him with the knife hilt. He twists it to hit Leon's clit internally and he cums, squirting, making a mess of himself. The guy slices his thighs up so pretty as punishment, the skin painted red, and he licks them clean until he's hard and they can try it all again


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon  
> mind control, filming, trans Leon

Leon being mind controlled and told to strip, to spread his legs, and play with himself. He's fingering his ass and stroking his clit, pussy drooling as much as his mouth as he stares into the camera with dead eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?XLeon  
> mind control, wound fucking  
> Bottom Leon

Mind controlled Leon not being told what to do, just to enjoy what's done to him, so he does nothing and when monsters and people tease him open, fuck him far past his limits, cut into him, and fuck his wounds, he cums over and over with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?XLeon  
> orgy, terato, size difference, oral sex, voyeurism  
> Bottom Leon

Leon fucking in the lab, in front of the test subjects, shoved up against their containment as he moans and drips. Seeing how hard the conscious ones are, knowing they want to breed him, he wants it so bad that he's not paying attention to who's fucking him. So after they cum they leave him there and push a few buttons, letting a few subjects out. Leon's scared but still extremely turned on and when they strike they're going right for his holes, he cums again before the second one is in him and he's silenced by a cock in his throat


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChrisXLeonX?  
> double penetration, oral, spitroast, terato, noncon, orgy  
> Bottom Chris

Chris and Leon on the run from some monsters that they know are horny but they get caught and without any option out Chris pins Leon underneath him, practically crushes him, so the monsters can't get to him. He's spitroasted and dped, made to cum against Leon, But he stays firm, even as Leon fights him, trying to get out, so he can take some of their cocks, save Chris from some of it. The monsters get tired eventually and leave them be and Chris is a mess of cum and saliva but Leon still kisses him, thanks him, helps him out of there


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChrisXLeon   
> Top Chris Bottom Leon

Leon in a big shirt and panties so Chris can just slide them out of the way and press into him whenever he wants, using him as a cockwarmer while they watch a movie, fucking him while he cooks, just constantly having access to his holes


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeskerXChrisXLeonXPiers  
> dom sub, mind break, terato, breeding  
> Top Wesker Bottom Chris Bottom Leon Bottom Piers

Wesker fucking Chris, Leon, and Piers so slowly and tenderly, not allowed to touch one another more than kissing as he pleasures them completely, it makes them fall in horrible desperate love with how he makes them feel, turns them into his perfect subs, they'd do anything to please him, to earn his touch. So when he tells them to bend over so he can watch them get pounded and bred by his monsters they may cry for him but they won't fight


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> Necrophilia, noncon, orgy, voyeurism, multiple penetration, trans Leon, vaginal anal and oral, crying, humiliation  
> Bottom Leon

Leon helps Claire over a chain link fence but is then pinned to it by the infected. He expects them to kill him right there but they start caressing him and humping him through his clothes. They eventually figure out how to pull his pants down and he's somewhat aware that Claire is firing but she only hits 2 of them before she's out of bullets. Leon's ass is spread and licked and there's a tongue in his ear, another on his cheek. He cries out when the first of them starts fucking his pussy right there in the rain and the open. Claire reached through the link, holding his hands, trying to comfort him, as his pussy gets fucked. She can't keep her grip when he's pulled away, forced to ride one zombie while another pushes into his ass, making him scream so it's easy for the third to violate his mouth. Claire can't fight them and she knows that she'll lose if she climbs back over the fence. She can only watch and soak through her panties as Leon gets wrecked, forced to swallow as he chokes and cries from the humiliation and overwhelming pleasure


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> Toys, noncon, oral, bondage, humiliation, public sex, humiliation  
> Bottom Leon

Leon getting pulled aside on his way to a meeting with his handler where they fuck his throat with a dildo and, when he can take it easily, shove it all the way in before taping it in place and stretching his ass with a wide based plug. They tie his hands behind his back and send him in his way. He still makes it to his meeting because he has no way to free himself but when he gets there his handler grabs his throat hard enough to feel the toy inside it and rubs at Leon's genitals. They bend Leon over the desk, undress and unplug him, and fuck him while giving him the information on the mission. Once they've cum, they put the plug tight back in, staple a "thank you" note to Leon's shirt, and sends him right back out there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXLas Plagas  
> Parasite, filming, trans Leon  
> Bottom Leon

Leon stealing and bringing home a full grown las plagas parasite and filming himself with it, setting it loose to wiggle into the closest darkest hole (his pussy) it can. It's so big and writhes so much he can cum without doing anything


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KrauserXLeon  
> jealousy, vaginal, fingering, breeding, trans Leon, voyeurism  
> Top Krauser Bottom Leon

Krauser catches Leon flirting with someone and Krauser immediately invites them over. He hosts, pours wine and makes their guest comfortable, before having Leon strip down in the middle of the room. Leon says he doesn't have to do this, it was harmless, he didn't mean anything by it, but Krauser has Leon ride him, bounce on his cock while facing the stranger, his brain quickly melting at the pleasure Krauser pounds up into his cunt. Krauser makes eye contact with the stranger the entire time, shoving a finger at a time into Leon's hole, stretching him further. It's a dare and a threat all at once. Because Leon is his and he's not willing to share but Leon still needs to learn his place


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXLeonXDanteXChris  
> crossover, trans Vergil, trans Leon, oral, sex toys, mating press, multiple orgasms, voyeurism, incest, vaginal, anal  
> Top Dante Top Chris Bottom Vergil Bottom Leon

Vergil being so curious about why Dante's into Leon that when Dante and Chris go out to a bar he makes Leon stay behind. The conversation is quick and cut off by Vergil pushing Leon down onto the bed, his legs spreading on instinct He pulls Leon's pants down to eat him out and Leon's so sensitive, his moans so pretty and coming so easily. He cums with a yelp in Vergil's mouth before Vergil's nude too, fishing out a double ended dildo and moving Leon into a mating press. He's ruthless as he fucks it, moving it into Leon's soaking cunt and Leon grabs a hold of him, begging for more while kissing him. He's so human, no obvious in his desperation, it's completely foreign to Vergil, so hot, he gives him exactly what he wants, more. And when Dante and Chris come back, Vergil's still fucking Leon. The 2 newcomers watch for a while, as Leon's brought to his fifth orgasm, before Chris picks Vergil up, surprising him into a fight, and pulls him down, flush, so he's balls deep in his ass. Dante does the same with Leon but far more gently, a bit of lube before entering him. And he grabs the dildo, puts it back in his brothers pussy and seats Leon against him, so they're both full in their asses and pussies, chests squished together. It's easy for them to kiss like this, to breathe in each other's moans, as they're pounded into from behind that they don't need to do anything to fuck each other with the toy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXChris  
> Trans Leon, masturbating, phone sex, fisting, filming  
> Bottom Leon

Leon stuck at home, terribly horny, puts on one of Chris' shirts and starts taking selfies and sending them to Chris, even though he knows he's in the field. He starts fingering himself, showing off his pussy and deciding to film instead.   
Chris has to go into hiding in the middle of his hunt since his phone keeps beeping and it's drawing enemies. He just means to mute it but then he sees Leon's messages and is immediately hard from how good he looks. He touches himself, sending Leon compliments, slowly jerking off.  
Leon wants more, needs more, needs Chris's huge cock splitting him in two. He kneels over the phone as he uses both hands, one for his pussy and one for his ass, still a little loose from the last time they fucked. He cums with three fingers in each but he still wants more.   
Chris reaches the live recording and attached the sound to his bluetooth so he can hear Leon's pants and moans, the way he begs for Chris to ruin him. Chris had never seen Leon go for both holes before and when he cums Chris almost follows, jerking himself so hard and noisy.   
Leon leaves his pussy alone, more focused in his ass, slipping his pinky inside. A little bit of time and extra lube and he tucks his thumb in. He moans shakily as he makes a fist in his ass, trying to tug it free before punching in. It's so good, so much, he's a moaning mess.   
Chris goes still, squeezing the base of his cock, as Leon takes his fist. He didn't know Leon could take that much. He wants nothing more but to fist him himself, wonders if Leon could take his thick arm. He bites his lip as he masturbates, trying to stay quiet and alert.   
Leon starts stroking his cock as he fists himself, turning to make eye contact with the phone and keep his genitals in view. It's so much, too much, he's not sure if he can keep going, begging Chris to help him, but then he cums, surprising himself with how powerful it is.   
Leon's asking him for help and Chris wants to so badly, wants to hold him as he fucks Leon's pussy and fists his ass at the same time, wants to press kisses to his hair and tell him how good he feels. When Leon's voice goes raspy Chris knows what's coming and they cum together.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> aphrodisiacs, multiple penetration  
> Bottom Leon

Leon volunteers to try out a new tool before using it in the field but it's a chemically induced heat. He's at the office and he's so horny he's fucking everything he can but it's not slowing down. He goes from person to person begging them to get him off. He's fucked in so many ways, in his holes, in his mouth, coworkers calling for help so at 1 point he's taking 4 cocks. The drug wears off hours later when he's twitching and unresponsive in a pool of fluids and everyone knows he's good stress relief


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> orgy, drunk sex, dubcon  
> Bottom Leon

Leon going to a party and getting dared to throat a whiskey bottle. It's still a third of the way full and someone tips his head back and fucks his mouth with the bottle until its empty. He's completely wasted and passed around the party, more alcohol being poured on and in him, clothes removed and whatever's on hand being fucked into him. He's completely covered in cum and booze an hour in and is still fucking and sucking like he's starved for it, though he's lost all composure and needs help not falling over.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> collar and leash, drugged, dubcon, hypersensitive, orgy, nipple play, trans, office sex, cockwarming  
> Bottom Leon

Leon constantly kept on edge, kept on a leash, dragged when his body is too tired to crawl. He doesn't know what's in the needle but when it's in him he's energetic and horny to the point he'll cum from anything or anyone so he's dragged to exam rooms and board meetings and is fucked by everyone, cums from having his nipples played with, from having his face fucked, from having his holes filled. He even cums from his hair being pulled once. He leaks cum and vaginal juices everywhere he goes. He spends a day kept under a higher ups desk, allowed to hump the man's leg, cockwarm him, and entertain guests until he's bent over the desk and railed until he can't even groan. He ends up addicted to it and they can all play with him without the drugs eventually


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXMerchant  
> hypothermia, trans, dirty talk  
> Top Merchant Bottom Leon

Leon getting stuck in the freezers with the regenerator for far too long, just trying to stay hidden from it, until he's rescued by a stranger. He's too cold to continue the mission as it and the stranger is nice enough to take him somewhere warm and safe. The man's even nice enough to supply some much needed body heat. His hands roam, snaking under Leon's binder to rub at his tits, the other going down his pants to play with his clit. It's not long before Leon is humping his hand, leaning back to kiss him. The man is quick to undress him and slam into his pussy, wrapping his arms around Leon to keep him from moving, a nice and grateful cocksleeve. Then the man starts talking, won't shut up about how much of a whore Leon is, how much he must have been craving this, how well hell be bred. Leon tries to argue but it feels so good and the man turns them so Leon is pinned under his weight and he's fucked so hard that he's shaking, cumming at the feeling of his pussy being flooded with a stranger's seed


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> terato, knotting, sex toys  
> Bottom Leon

Leon knowing he's got a mission coming up so he preps himself for it with bigger toys and plugs. Lubes himself up before going on the field. He knows it's all his fault, the monsters are only fucking him because he smells of hormones but he loves it. He's missed it. The toys were no where near enough and the first moment he can pull down his pants to take some zombie dogs knot he'll take it, try to suck off anything else that comes his way in the mean time. Nothing fills him like this


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeskerX?  
> terato, voyeurism, noncon, multiple orgasms, cum inflation, filming, bondage  
> Bottom Wesker

The umbrella scientists get vengeance for the perverted experiments Wesker makes them do by chaining him to an exam table and filming him as they let his experiments out to fuck him until he's cumming dry, his stomach's round with cum, and he's quiet


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChrisX?  
> insects, bondage, oviposition, noncon, crying  
> Bottom Chris

Chris getting caught in spiderwebs, his pants torn up, and fucked by those giant spiders until he's so full of eggs he tears through his vest. He escapes but he's slow and aching, his guts a mess, but he has to lay the eggs before they hatch


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> gangbang, drunk, sex toys, trans  
> Bottom Leon

Someone pouring a beer into Leon's pussy before giving him all sorts of toys to fuck himself with until the beer gets all foamy in him, just dripping out and soaking into his seat. Or better he's held upside down so that the beer can't spill and everyone gets to drink out of him before pouring more in there, and when he's all stretched out and super drunk they pull the toys out of him and they all take their turns fucking his sloppy wet holes.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuisXLeonXKrauser  
> cuck, possessive sex  
> Top Krauser Bottom Leon

Luis bound to a chair and horny while Leon is half ragdolling in Krausers lap, Krauser holds him by the waist and bouncing him on his dick. He keeps talking about how Leon is his and how good he feels. Once Krauser cums he lifts Leon up to show Luis his seed spilling out


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KrauserXLeon  
> Blackmail, terato  
> Top Krauser Bottom Leon

Krauser blackmailing Leon with photo evidence of him fucking monsters, saying he'll ruin Leon's holes or his career. Leon chooses the former and learns that Krauser is bigger than some of the monsters he's taken. He let's Krauser keep threatening him


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> gangbang, aphrodesiac, terato  
> Bottom Leon

One of the strange plants Leon heals with has an adverse reaction and he's so horny that it hurts. Every few steps he has to stop and touch himself. Nothing's enough. He has to cum. Whatever little rationality he was using to stop himself from fucking every Monster and man he sees is gone. He pulls down his pants and presents himself, holding his holes open, as he gets fucked over and over again, sweating and ejaculating the poison as he takes so much cum it spills out of him like milk


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXSebastian  
> Crossover, alcohol, trans, nipple play

Sebastian Castellanos would run his hands through Leon Kennedy's hair while Leon sucks on his big tits. They'd both drink whiskey and spit it into the other's mouth. Maybe Seb would pour it down his chest and have Leon lick it off. Seb would pour it into Leon's pussy and eat him out. They'd both get completely wasted before they even started fucking


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonXAdaX?  
> terato, femdom, size difference  
> Bottom Leon

Ada knows all of Leon's secrets, part of the job, and she knows how much of a slut he is for monster cock. She's the one that talks him into taking a break, relaxing, and she's the one that pulls down his pants, fingers him, and holds his ass open when she spots a regenerator. She holds him steady, let's him hide his face in her neck, as the monster fucks him with its massive cock for hours, filling him with a never ending supply of cum. He shakes and cries from overstimulation, barely coherent, until she gets bored.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon  
> bondage  
> Bottom Leon

Leon's not allowed to use his feet, his ankles are bound to his thighs so he has to crawl everywhere. It puts his ass on display and if he wants to rest he has to spread his legs. It's so easy to slip a finger or cock into him this way


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeonX?  
> noncon, drugging, bondage  
> Bottom Leon

Leon getting captured by umbrella and they lock him away, he's too important to kill, he's in a padded cell, wearing a straight jacket, floating through a drug cocktail at all times. At first they were nervous but after a while the doctors and orderlies started to fuck him during their routine examinations. After a year it's become routine and a bit of a hazing ritual to test different drugs on Leon and see how they make him respond to a cock or two being shoved into him


End file.
